Patty Grabuge
Patypata "Patty" Grabuge is the niece and successor of Patypata from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Wonderful Sheep. Info Name: Patypata "Patty" Grabuge Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Wonderful Sheep Roommate: Sultana Khayyat Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To be good at watching over animals. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at working with animals. Storybook Romance Status: I've got a nice boyfriend named Orazio Leone. He's so kind - I don't know why Simone hates him so much. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very sensitive around sharp objects. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I get to care for monkeys in this class - they're my favorite. Least Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I'm afraid I'm going to get killed if I put what I learn in this class into action. Best Friend Forever After: I don't want to choose just one of my friends - I like them all. Character Appearance Patty is below average height, with light brown skin and brown eyes. Her brown hair is tied back in a ponytail. She wears a lavender sweater, beige capris, and purple shoes. Personality TBA Biography Hello there. My name is Patypata Grabuge, though most people call me Patty. My mother is in the service of Princess Merveilleuse, and my father is a minor noble in Merveilleuse's kingdom. My mother's sister, who I was named after, was Merveilleuse's faithful servant Patypata. She was one of her mother's most trusted friends, along with the monkey Grabugeon and the dog Tintin. She agreed to die for Merveilleuse, whose father wanted her dead for her snooty attitude. But my aunt had cut off her head to die for her mistress, and Grabugeon and Tintin met sad fates too. I live in the same palace as Merveilleuse's family. I am one of the ladies-in-waiting to Simone Mouton. Merveilleuse's oldest sister is now queen since her father the king died. She was nice enough to help my parents send me to Ever After High with Simone. I'm one of the few people who can tolerate Simone - it's because I grew up with her. I try to keep her in check. Though I admit she can be quite intolerable at times due to how mean she can be. I am a Rebel, since I don't want to end up like my aunt - with my head cut off. I'd rather stay alive so I can be with my wonderful boyfriend Orazio. I don't know if I'd die for Simone. I'm not a fan of violence anyway. My real passion lies in taking care of animals. I have a pet monkey named Gracilia. She's kind of like Grabugeon, and she can talk sometimes as well. I am also very skilled with string figures and I can create all types of figures. I enjoy entertaining people with them. My favorite string figure of all is cat's cradle. Even though I care about Simone, I think she should adjust her attitude, since she's rude to other students. Trivia *Patty's surname means "mayhem" in French. Grabugeon's name is derived from the French word for mayhem. *Patty is biracial - her mother is black and her father is white. *Patty is an only child. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Jonquil Goode. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Wonderful Sheep Category:Nobility Category:Servants